Don't Think, Just Do
by allmannerofsins
Summary: Bella & Edward pushed each other away to pursue careers in opposite ends of the country. After a year of being apart they are both seriously unhappy. Can they figure something out and make the relationship work again?
1. Chapter One: Memories

**Don't Think, Just Do**

**Edward Cullen & Bella Swan had been together since they met in high school. **

**Three years later, Edward is about to follow his dream of being a surgeon alongside his father, Carlisle. **

**One problem is that Edward needs to move to California, will Bella be able to go with him when a career oppourtunity of a lifetime comes up? **

**The story is set a year after Bella & Edward make their decision. It includes flashbacks (shown in italics) of the day they broke up. **

**They try to piece together their now empty lives and re-evaluate the state of their relationship with help from friends & family.**

**~ ~ ~ This story was inspired by something that happened in my life 4 years ago and also the song 'You could be happy' by Snow Patrol ~ ~ ~ **

**All Human & Usual Parings (A/J, E/R, C/E)**

**I rated it mature because i plan for it to get smutty as the chapters go on, also includes bad language etc...You know, the usual ;)**

**POV's switch between Bella & Edward.**

**There's no Jacob in this one sorry! Not because i dislike the character (i don't) i just never had a place in the story for him.**

_Disclaimer : I sadly, do not own Twilight or the characters. _

**Chapter One: Memories**

**(Bella POV)**

_What were you thinking?_

_Why did you do that?_

_What will you do now?_

I raised my shaking hands to grasp fistfuls of hair, I felt like pulling the strands straight from the roots. Thoughts flooded my head and I just wanted them to leave, let me drown in peace.

How could a person who is usually so reasonable, so smart, make such poor decisions?

In a way, I thought I was being unselfish. In reality, I was breaking the heart of the one and only person I have ever truly loved, and who loved me in return.

I clenched my damp eyes shut and let my still shaking hands fall to my side; digging my nails into the wood over & over, making faint scratch marks.

Eventually, all thoughts disappeared, all feelings melted away and I stopped crying.

I took three sharp, deep breaths, _Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale_. Hours felt like minutes.

How long had I been here? It was getting darker; I was sitting opposite a graveyard, alone, in the creeping darkness…great.

I felt a vibration in my jacket pocket, I took the cell phone out and looked at the cracked screen; Charlie.

With as much enthusiasm as I could muster, I pressed the flashing green 'answer' button.

"_Dad?" _I said in a whisper.

"Bells where are you? It's getting late I was worried when you weren't here when I got home."

"_Um, I- I-I'm near the graveyard dad, don't worry I'll drive home soon."_

I heard Charlie sigh on the other end of the line,

"I don't like the thought of you being out there alone. Please ring me if you want me to come get you. Look…I, Um, I'm really sorry I…I don't know what to do here Bells."

"_You don't have to do anything, I'm fine." _

As the word 'fine' came off my lips I broke down.

My chest felt like it was being ripped apart, a heavy stream of tears cascaded down my cheeks and a loud, angry sob let itself out.

I dropped the phone and clasped both of my hands around my throat, trying to stop the strange noises I was making.

A faint rumble of thunder echoed in the distance and tiny droplets of rain began to fall onto my head.

I could hear Charlie shouting desperately through the receiver, but just concentrated on getting my breathing back to a steady pace.

I dropped my hands and brought my head down in-between my knees. _Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. _

**(Edward POV)**

I had been driving for a good 20 minutes before it hit me.

My hands grasped the leather of the steering wheel so tightly my knuckles went white.

Tears began to form in my tired eyes. I pinched the arch of my nose between my fingers.

Heavy rain battered my windshield, compromising my already blurred vision. Maybe it was about time I pulled over.

I put the car in neutral once I had found a lay-by to stop in.

A crash of thunder boomed in the darkness outside.

The events of the last three hours had confused, hurt and broken me. I was empty.

The tears came fast now, silent, but with each blink a new stream fell down my cheeks.

I fumbled around my jacket pocket for my phone. Who do I call?

When I very rarely felt down the first person I called would be _her_.

Not anymore. Not after I left like that. Not ever again.

I flicked through my contacts and pressed 'dial'.

"Edward?"

"I _need_ you to come get me"

"Edward, what's wrong? Where are you?"

I took a deep breath, praying she would just do as she was told for once in her life. "I'm in my car opposite Port Angeles filling station, just come get me please. I'll explain when I see you."

"But Edward I---"

"ALICE, PLEASE."

"OK! OK! Jeez…"

I hung up and threw the phone into the back seat.

I slammed my head forward into my lap and put my hands behind my neck.

Brace positions please, we appear to be crashing.

~TotallyDazzled 2009~


	2. Chapter Two: In The Past

**OK so chapter two! **

**Here we are, one year later on from the events of chapter one. **

**This is a really painful day for Bella & Edward, when they are forced to remember what happened.**

**I hope the structure of this chapter doesn't confuse people...basically everything in italics is a ~flashback~.**

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 2: In the Past

**(Bella POV)**

_1 year later_

I sat on my windowsill, looking out at a very rare, sunny day in Forks. What an unfair contrast to the weather just a year ago today.

I shuddered as harsh memories of goodbyes and thunderstorms flooded my head.

_Not now Bella, not today._

My alarm started to ring throughout the bedroom, snapping me swiftly out of my trance. I ran over to the bedside table to hit the 'snooze' button before it made my head explode with its repetitive song.

_You can make it; you're still alive aren't you?_

I took a deep breath and walked over to the floor-length mirror, inspecting the damage of only having 3 hours sleep. My long, brown hair was a sight to behold. I dragged my fingers through it, attempting to untangle the tightly wound knots that had formed with all my tossing & turning.

"Ouch. Shoot!"

"Oh Bellaaa! Are you up?" I heard Alice sing from across the hall.

"Yeah I'm up, just getting myself ready."

I heard the tiny voice get closer as Alice bounced into the doorway, wearing the tiniest pair of pyjama shorts i had ever seen, she had a massive frown on her face,

"Well, that wont work will it? Here…"

She pushed my hands away from the mound forming on my head and pulled a brush off of the dresser.

"Sit please. Important day, lots to do. Can't have you looking like an eagle is nesting on your head now can we? And definitely cannot have you wearing your pyjamas."

I sat still like a good mannequin for as long as my saviour would need.

I really don't know where I would be without Alice.

Although she was a painful, daily reminder of what I had lost, I needed her more than anyone. The same eyes, same beautiful colour hair, the same smile.

But she had been there for me constantly, even agreeing to live with me when I bought my first house.

I wasn't very good company, what with the nightly crying, silent meal times and the occasional hysterical outbursts but goddamn, that stubborn pixie stuck with me.

Today was possibly one of the most important days of my professional life.

Exactly a year ago today, I had a phone call telling me I got a job at one of Seattle's daily newspapers as an arts columnist.

Now I had an interview with the Washington Post, which is a very big deal. I would have to leave my entire life behind and move to the capital.

"Ugh, it's going to take me forever to cover these damn bags, Bella! Did you sleep at all?! Where is your concealer?"

She poked at my eyes "Ouch, Alice! In the bathroom." I sighed, half-heartily waving her towards the door.

After another half hour of covering, plucking and poking I looked just decent enough to show myself in public.

Alice had lent me a black, knee-length pencil skirt which she paired with black pumps and a deep purple, fitted shirt.

She had swiftly given up with my hair, simply pinning it back into a tight pony.

"Well don't you look a treat!" Alice beamed, clapping her hands together annoyingly.

I glared at her, smoothing my skirt down, "I guess…Ugh, Alice, I don't think I can do this!"

The smile was quickly wiped from her delicate face and worry lines formed on her brow. "Bella, don't do this to yourself. It's what we all want for you, especially---"

"Don't, Alice. Please, just don't. "

I slumped down onto the bed and felt the tears begin to form,

"I've really made a point of staying here for this long Alice. I don't want to leave. I even make a 190 mile trip every single day for work. "

She sat next to me, placing her skinny arm around my shoulder, "Bella, t_hey_ asked for _you. _It's a big deal sweetie. Something you've worked so, so hard for and now you're going to give up?"

"You don't seem to understand where I'm coming from, even after all this time! I just don't want to leave,"

I looked down at the silver band on my index finger, "Not even to be with him. He _left_, Al."

Silence followed and Alice sat with me, still with her arm around my slouched shoulder. I glanced over at the clock, 7:45. A painful memory took hold of my thoughts…

* * *

"_Mmm, good morning love." Edward nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck_, _his hot breath creating goose bumps all over my body._

_I turned myself over, taking in his beautiful face. It never got old waking up to such an incredible sight._

_His messy hair pointing in every direction. Sparkling, green eyes burning into mine. _

"_Good morning indeed." I smirked. Our bodies were entwined, our noses grazing._

"_What time is it?"_

"_Just before 8:00. Why, do you have somewhere to be?" He greedily pressed his mouth against my neck, leaving tiny nibbles on my skin._

"_Not when you do that I don't."_

"_What if I do this?" He swiftly pulled himself over me, pinning my arms down with his strong hands. _

_He stared at me for a few seconds before I grabbed the back of his neck, begging for more contact, and pulled his face down to mine. _

_Our_ _lips crashed together furiously and our bodies were so close there couldn't have been more than a centimetre between us. It still wasn't enough._

_His hand moved along my side, pushing the shirt of his i wore as a nightdress up past my belly button. His mouth left mine and moved down my neck, in-between my breasts and down to just above my panties._

_His strong hands gripping either side of my hips. He breathed a delicious, warm sigh onto my stomach._

"_Just think, we can do this every morning from now on, no worries about waking Charlie or my entire family. Just you and I. Mmm…" _

_He moved back up to face me, leaving kisses along my body on the way. _

"_Edward." I sighed, breathlessly. The effect this man had on me never wavered. "Just…Stop talking." _

_I took both my thumbs and tucked them into the seam of my panties. I glided them back and forth, tugging open the seam suggestively. _

_"Let's just remember this is our last time in this bed, in this house even."_

_His mouth popped open slightly, obviously shocked at my forwardness._

_I was usually so opposed to having sex while Charlie was in the house; i__t was bad enough to him that his 20 year old daughter slept in the same bed as her too-good-to-be-true boyfriend; he didn't need sound effects to add to his worries. _

_But I just simply did not care today. Edward looked good enough to eat and we were saying goodbye to living under our parents' roofs, hello freedom. _

_Not that I needed an excuse to indulge in the god that was hovering above me._

_He bit his delicious bottom lip, "Oh I intend to make sure you _never_ forget this, Miss Swan."_

**(Edward POV)**

I rubbed my sleepy eyes and hit the 'snooze' button on my alarm.

It was 4:00am and I was in auto-pilot mode. I hopped out of bed, grabbed a towel from the drawer and took a quick, scorching shower.

After I was dressed and my messy hair was somewhat tamed, I grabbed my Raybans and travelled down the hall to the kitchen, poured a cup of coffee into my flask and then I was out of the door, down 3 stories in the lift and sitting in my car.

It takes me just 20 minutes to get to the hospital. So by 4:45am I'm usually in the locker room, waiting for my interns to shuffle in.

An hour of rounds later, I'm free to check my charts at the nurses' station.

Being a first year resident isn't easy, but having your father as the chief of surgery helps.

It's pretty obvious to everyone who meets Carlisle that he's too young to have a 21 year-old son.

He and his wife, Esme, adopted me and my sister, Alice, when we were 13.

Our parents died in a plane crash and we were left without any immediate family. Being close to our mother & father and being adoptive parents to another child already, Emmet, who was 2 years older than Alice and I, they both had no hesitations when we were left alone.

Now I can easily say I have one of the best, most supportive families anyone could ask for.

Carlisle taught me everything he knows about medicine, helping me flow through medical school with top grades and then landing me an internship in his new place of work in Southern California.

And Esme was all you could ask for in a mother, so compassionate and kind. Plus she looked young enough to be my sister, which didn't help when the testosterone-fuelled friends i had in high school came over for dinner.

I hated the sun and the people who walked the streets. I think I even hated the hospital, just loved the job. I hated everything about this place apart from the fact that my parents lived and worked here.

I had been a hermit for a year, only having company when my brothers and sisters came to visit, telling stories of their lives in Forks that made my head and heart hurt.

Of course they always brought their partners, their soul-mates. That hurt more than their stories, mine was sitting alone in a house somewhere.

I had been checking on patients for a few hours now and was getting ready to scrub-in on a surgery with the attending neurosurgeon.

I felt a familiar hand on my shoulder. "Son, I thought I told you not to come into work today?"

"Nice to see you as well, Carlisle."

He frowned at me, "Edward, do we really have to go over this. Can't you just take one day off? For me?"

His voice was filled with concern; I was clueless as to why this was until he pointed to the large clock above the surgical board.

The date quickly burned into my mind, sending a quick rush of nausea to my stomach.

_

* * *

_

_Two hours later, we finally found the strength to tear ourselves apart and out of bed. _

_I wandered over to the window, feeling pretty worn out, and extended my arms above my head, taking a nice, big stretch._

"_Edward!!" _

"_Yes love?"_

_Bella giggled, "I do have neighbours you know, please don't flash them." _

"_Oh, shit! I forgot you stole my clothes." I smirked and gave her a wink. _

_"Right, get in the shower and I will make you breakfast. Would you like omelette's today?" _

"_Mmm yes please!" Bella called behind her as she bounced to the bathroom wearing nothing but a smile. _

_I realised my mouth was hanging open and tried to regain my composure._

_The effect she had on me only heightened by the day._

_I quickly threw on a pair of dark blue jeans and my favourite pale blue, short-sleeved t-shirt. _

_My messy hair was a lost cause thanks to Bella's infatuation with grabbing it; not that I had a problem with that._

_Eight eggs later, breakfast was served. "Bella, come get it while its hot!"_

_She came down the stairs wearing pale blue, fitted jeans and a simple white t-shirt. _

_Her long, wet hair cascaded over her shoulders leaving wet patches on the fabric. I felt my breath hitch; she was so beautiful, mine. _

"_Oh it smells good baby."_

_I pulled out the chair for her, doing a little bow, "Madame."_

_Her cheeks turned the palest shade of pink and she let out a giggle, "Will you still be a gentleman when we live together?"_

"_Silly, Bella. For you, always" I kissed her forehead and went to take my seat opposite her at Charlie's old dining table. She ate the omelette's as if she hadn't been fed for a week._

_Once we had both finished, Bella gathered our plates and took her position at the sink. I sat for a while, simply watching her scrub away, humming a tune to herself as she went._

_After a few minutes it became unbearable, I needed her._

_I wandered behind her, placing my arms around her tiny waist. I rested my face behind her ear and inhaled the scent of her still damp hair, coconut shampoo today._

"_Thank you for doing this for me, I know it's a big deal for you."_

_Bella grabbed a towel from beside the sink and rubbed her hands dry. She then twisted around in my arms, facing me now, and placed her arms around my neck. _

_She looked at the floor, "Of course I'm coming with you. What do I have keeping me here apart from Charlie? It's a new life for me too, Edward."_

"_You do like the sunshine" I lifted her chin so she was looking at me, i smiled her favourite smile and gave her a cheeky wink._

"_Yes, I do. But I also like YOU. I will follow you anywhere Edward."_

_She placed a quick, tender kiss on my lips and pulled herself in for a hug, nuzzling her face into the crook of my neck. "I love you so much" She sighed into my skin._

"_I love you too Bella." I tightened my grip on her and kissed the top of her head. _

_"So much, I don't think I can ever show you what you mean to me."_

_Bella lifted her head and a huge, beautiful grin spread across her face, "Let's get a start on this new life then Mr. Cullen."_

"_You mean, call Alice and get her to come pack for you?"_

"_You read my mind baby."_

**_Et Voila!_**

**_Hope you enjoyed it._**

**_If you have any questions for me, leave them in the comments and I'll answer them here in the next chapter._**

**__**

**Comments are love! Thank you for your support it means alot.**

**I'll probably update with chapter 3 tonight as i've written up until chapter 5 so far.**

**_Much love x_**


	3. Chapter Three: Decisions

**Here we are again.**

**I simply cannot stop writing, i have so many ideas in my head right now, so expect frequent updates!**

**Still the same day as previous chapters, both Bella & Edward are having serious issues with what happened - or what could have.**

**Hopefully this chapter will answer some questions that have been asked but I'll address them at the end anyway.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Three: Decisions

**(Edward POV)**

I realised I should probably take Carlisle up on his offer of a day at home when the panic attacks started to flow fast and frequent.

I sat in my car, my head in my hands, trying to gain the strength to drive myself out of here.

I dug my phone out of my briefcase, dialling my always supportive sister's number.

Alice picked up on the first ring, "Hey, um, look…this may not be a good time."

Her voice was strained and she seemed distracted. "Alice what is it? Are you OK?"

"Uh…yeah, I'm fine. I'm trying to deal with something that's all, can I call you back?"

I was worried now, I could hear someone crying heavily in the background, and Alice sounded like she was trying to soothe them.

"Is everything OK? Who is that Alice?"

"_Its going to be OK, your fine, just breathe, shh..._ I think you can probably guess WHO Edward!"

As she said my name the sobbing in the background hitched, like the person had suddenly stopped breathing.

"_Shit, Bella I'm---_I have to go!"

She growled and hung up on me. I was obviously unwelcome but worst of all; I knew exactly who was in distress.

A stabbing pain hit me in the chest. I drove out of that car park so fast I could smell the rubber of my tyres burning.

**(Bella POV)**

"A-Alice, I CAN'T DO IT!"

All of Alice's hard work making me look human this morning seemed pointless now.

I had been crying furiously for a good three hours now, no hope left of me making it to the interview.

"Bella, I know you're not going to the interview so what the hell cant you do?! You're not making sense here sweetie!"

"I can't be alone anymore, I need him, and I need to see him Alice, now! I have to know…I told him! I--I PROMISED I would follow him!"

"Bella, what do you need to know? Follow him where?" Alice's voice was full of pity now, this was the first time I had mentioned Edward to her in Months.

She grabbed my head and pulled it into her chest, cradling me.

I was perfectly clear of the fact that she knew how much I still longed for him, but she never brought it up out of her loyalty to me, and to her brother.

I often wanted to ask her how Edward was doing, whether he had found someone, if he was happy, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

If the pain was so prominent when I suffered alone, how much would it grow if I shared my thoughts and feelings?

I had lied to him, not fulfilling my promise. Would he forgive me?

After hearing her say his name, knowing he was on the other end of the line, I lost all sense of privacy, I needed to know about his new life, know if he was as much of a wreck as I was.

_

* * *

_

_We were near the end of packing all my belongings from Charlie's house when my phone rang in the kitchen. "Shoot! I'll be back now."_

_Alice, Jasper and Edward were busy folding clothes and labelling boxes. I skipped over a pile of shoes and ran to catch the call._

"_Hello?"_

"_Is this Miss Swan?"_

"_Speaking"_

"_Hi there, Isabella is it?"_

"_Yes, well… It's Bella, who's speaking please?"_

"_Hi Bella, Its Mrs Hoover from The Seattle Times. I'm calling about the article you sent us. We were very impressed with the quality of your writing and the interest you express in literature. Plus you have extremely satisfactory qualifications."_

_I felt a lump form in my throat; I sent that article as a dare from Emmet…"How will you ever become a reporter if you don't gain some confidence! Reporters have balls of steel Bella!" were his exact words. _

"_Wow, that's great, I really appreciate you taking an interest in my work, but what is the purpose of this call if you don't mind me asking?"_

"_Bella, we have an opening in our arts department; a columnist position. I know you long to be a reporter but this could be a great opportunity for you to get yourself in the door and on your way to that occupation. We would love it if you would join us."_

_I swallowed, my mouth was dry and my palms were clammy, "I think there's been a misunderstanding I--"_

"_Miss Swan, were offering you this position, no interview required, accommodation, transport and a pretty big salary – whatever you need. We want you on our team. I've never heard of a person with so much passion for the subject, we need someone like you to give this old column some new life!"_

_My heart was racing. I had dreamed of something like this to happen to me for 2 years now, my job at Forks Daily was heading nowhere fast and this was a huge newspaper, the chance of a lifetime. _

"_That's a lot of information to take in, in under five minutes. Wow…um, you know what? Can I call you later? I need to talk to my partner, my family. Is that OK?"_

"_I understand its a lot to take in Miss Swan but there are many other people who are willing to kill for this position, I need an answer from you by tomorrow if that's at all possible?"_

"_Right of course, I will call you to let you know."_

"_Please Miss Swan, this in an incredible opportunity for you, it would be such a shame for you to waste your talent. Seriously think about it."_

_I took her number and hung up._

_A million and one thoughts flooded my brain, what did I have in LA apart from Edward? Would he be angry? Would he stay? _

_Would I ignore this and be nobody while he becomes someone extraordinary?_

_Why did I feel like this all of a sudden? Doubting my relationship, thanks to a five-minute conversation._

_I dialled the number of one person who would give me good, honest advice, Charlie._

"_Hey dad, you'll never guess what just happened…"_

"_Hey Bells, what is it?"_

_I bit my lip, "Um…The Seattle Times offered me an arts column"_

"_Holy cow Bells! That's great! I'm so proud of you,"_

"_Dad, I think you're forgetting what I'm doing today?"_

"_Oh Bella…I'm sorry"_

_After another ten minutes on the phone with Charlie, I had so many thoughts swirling around in my brain I couldn't think straight._

_Still in shock, I dragged myself up the stairs and into my room, where the three of them were sat, cross legged on my floor. _

_Jasper was the first to comment on my clueless expression, "What is it Bella? You look like you saw a ghost!" _

_Alice giggled and playfully pushed her boyfriend to the side. _

_Edward had a frown on his perfect face, he knew this look._

"_Bella"_

_I snapped out of it and put a weak grin on my shaking lips, "I'm fine baby, it's nothing"_

_I turned to Alice and Jasper, "Hey guys, um…do you mind if me and Edward went out for a bit? _

_I'd just like to take in the woods before we leave you know? For old times sake."_

_They glanced at each other, Jasper cheekily winking at his girlfriend, "Of course, we'll finish up here, and you two lovebirds can go play in the woods"_

"_Thanks guys" I smiled weakly, my face was aching from the strain of trying not to cry. _

_Alice gave me an irresistible smile, "Any time! We'll leaveallthese boxes in the hallway when were done." She bounded over to me and gave me a tight hug._

_Edward wasn't convinced, he knew me too well. _

_I held my hand out; he looked at me wearily and pulled himself off of the ground, taking my hand in his, his eyes never leaving my face._

**

* * *

**

**(Edward POV)**

Once I got back to the apartment, I ran into my bedroom and flung open the closet doors.

I needed to face this, these feelings that were tied up in my chest, weighing me down every day.

I fumbled around the shelves, tossing shoes and boxes all over the place.

Then I saw it, the tiny, velvet box that I hadn't laid eyes on for months.

I slumped down onto my bed, still grasping the tiny box.

"Asshole" I muttered to myself and shook my head. I circled my finger along the smooth lid, taking in the texture.

I flipped the top open and there it was, staring right at me.

The ring was simple, yes stunningly beautiful and entirely unique. I designed it myself. She was one of a kind so her engagement ring would have to be too.

It was a classic, emerald-cut 2.5 carat diamond set in platinum. Either side of the diamond were two tiny, midnight blue stones, Bella's favourite colour.

I'd had the silver plaque at the base of the box engraved with _"When love beckons to you, follow him", _a favourite Kahlil Gibran line of hers.

I was planning on proposing the first night we were truly settled in our new home in California, to show her I was in this for the long run.

So she felt safe in such new surroundings. And, most importantly, because I was unconditionally in love with her and wanted to be with her for the rest of my life.

That all went terribly wrong, all because of my actions and words a year ago today. Was this memory the reason Bella was in so much pain today?

All I wanted to do was get on a plane and run back into her arms.

I stroked the delicate diamond with my index finger; the silver band I wore there matched it perfectly. I slammed the box shut and threw it onto the floor of the closet.

_

* * *

_

_We usually had so much to say to one another. I didn't want to question just encase I upset her._

_We climbed into her shiny, new truck and for the 10 minute journey, she was completely silent. _

_I took her hand and we walked into the clearing and sat down on an old wooden bench that we found, dumped in the woods. We'd had so many fond memories here. _

_The first time Bella twisted her ankle (many more followed) I carried her here to let her rest, the first time we watched fireworks together, our first kiss, even the first time we told each other those three magic words, I love you._

_There was a spooky, old graveyard in a break through the trees opposite it. We very rarely stayed long after dark; it creep-ed us out slightly._

_We sat in silence for another five minutes or so before it became too much, "Bella, seriously, what the hell is going on here? You're starting to scare me…"_

"_Edward I need to tell you something."_

"_You know you can tell me anything." I took her hands and held them in mine._

"_I got a call today, from The Seattle Times. They want me to work for them as a columnist. They actually offered me this amazing job I didn't even apply for. Just me. And I'm scared because it's what I've dreamed about. Seattle! Being a reporter."_

_She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I'm also scared because it excites me to think that I have a reason to stay here, in Forks."_

I looked at her expression carefully, she was being deadly serious.

"_Bella, are you having second thoughts about all of this? We have a beautiful house waiting for us in California. I have an internship lined up with Carlisle, which is _my_ dream."_

"_I know it's all planned out Edward, but what is there for me apart from you?"_

_Her eyes were still clenched shut, "Am I not enough Bella?"_

"_Edward I---"_

"_It's what you have always wanted and I will never deny you of one of your dreams. I love you too much Bella. But answer me this...are you willing to give up what we have?"_

_Her eyes were still clenched shut, her head bowed_, "_I want to be with you Edward."_

_All I could do was think about how alone Bella would be while I was practically living at the hospital. No friends and no job. _

_How unfair was I being? Assuming she would come with me and be fine with being in a strange place._

_I said the only thing I could think would make her follow her dream, _

"_I don't need you to come with me." My face was like stone now, could I really go through with this? _

_She was angry now, staring at me, trying to find a break in my cold front. "Right, so I take it then?"_

"_Yes, you take it. I knew you never wanted to leave. I could just tell." _

_She was angry now, shouting, "No Edward! You don't get to turn this on me!"_

"_Why, Bella? You've never WANTED to move away from Charlie or Forks!"_

_Bella jumped to her feet, poking her finger in front of my face,_

"_I just want my own life Edward, I just want to be somebody, not live in your shadow! Amazing Edward Cullen, rich, handsome. Everyone in the whole damn town questioned why you were with plain old Bella! Maybe just to sit at home, make your dinner while you were at work saving lives? __Not wanting me to have a career of my own? Take me to a place where I can't get a damn job! PERFECT!" _

_Her hands flung up to her throat, like she was finding it hard to breath. Her huge, chocolate brown eyes stared into mine,_

_"YOU are the one Edward. The only one I EVER want to be with, but not like this, it's not fair."_

"_Is that really what you think of me Bella? Because if it is, I'll go and I wont look back, ever. I WANT you to be happy. But I also want to be happy. This job is what I've worked my whole adult life for and I'm not turning my back on it now." _

_I sighed. I simply couldn't believe the words that were coming out of our mouths. Feelings that had, very obviously, been locked up. _

_We had been so lost in each other; we had never stopped to think of our own, personal needs._

_Bella looked defeated, like the same thoughts I was having were washing over her. She let her shaking hands fall limply at her side. _

_I pulled her gently next to me, putting my hand on her chin and pulling her face to look at mine. _

_Her eyes were filled with tears. I brushed them away with my thumb before they could get very far. _

"_How did we get here love?"_

_She sniffled, shaking her head "I don't know Edward. All I know is that I cant let this chance pass me by, I need to make something out of myself, be as extraordinary as you will be, but in my own special way."_

_Tears formed in my eyes now, her words hurt me. She looked so pained, broken, but like she had made a decision already._

"_You are already extraordinary to me; always have been, always will be. I wouldn't be the person you fell in love with if I prevented you from following this dream, Bella."_

_She took the hand that was cupping her chin and held it to her cheek, keeping her hand rested on top of mine. She was really crying now, _

_"I thought you would follow me anywhere...what happened to that, Bella?"_

_She shook her head furiously, "I think you should go Edward, I can see where this is heading and I don't think I can say anything else. I don't want this!"_

"_I—"_

"_Just leave, Edward. You know you have too."_

_She placed one; quick kiss on the palm of my hand before placing it in my lap. _

_Bella looked into my eyes. I could see the pain in them as I'm sure she could see the pain in mine._

_It took all the strength I had to get up and walk away from her, I never looked back._

_

* * *

_

**So there we go! **

**To answer questions asked in the reviews:**

**1. Bella didn't go to the interview in Washington as she was too distressed about what happened. **

**She will stay at her current job in Seattle but we'll see what happens with that in future chapters!**

**2. Bella did say "I will follow you anywhere" BUT obviously didn't because...**

**a) She was pretty miserable in Forks, only there because of Edward. She never had an exciting career opportunity like this.**

**b) She came to realise how hard it would be to live in a new place and knew she would have to get through it alone. Edward would practically be living at the hospital. We all know how stubborn she is : she wont just sit back and be a housewife while Edward goes on to be 'extordinary'. For once, Bella is thinking of herself.**

**Next chapter will probably be tomorrow! I'm just adding stuff & editing it etc.**

**Thanks for the comments again guys, they really help me along.**

**Spread the word! **

**Much love x**


	4. Chapter Four: Reevaluations

Chapter 4: Re-evaluations

**(Bella POV)**

Once I regained some of my sanity, I took a shower and told Alice to go ring Edward back.

I pulled on the first pair of jeans I could find and my old, holey white jumper.

I knocked on Alice's door, hearing the end of her conversation with Edward,

"_I love you; just…think about what you're going to say! Goodbye asshole, love you…. _COME IN!"

I entered sheepishly; she sat on one side of her bed, legs crossed, eyes down and a sad smile on her beautiful face.

"This is hard Bella, I'm the middle man and I can't stand it!"

"The middle, incredibly girly, man…"

She poked her tongue out at me and patted the empty space next to her.

I sat down and hugged my knees up to my chest.

She looked at me and shook her head, almost shamefully,

"I mean…look at you! You're just not Bella anymore sweetie! You used to be so vibrant, full of life. Happy."

"I'm trying to do better Al, I swear."

She slapped her palm onto her forehead, "Grr! No, Bella! You're not trying at all!"

She scooted herself over so she was facing me, her knees touched mine and her stunning, pale green eyes burned into my dull brown ones.

"Alice, what are you---"

She put her hand over my mouth, blocking me from finishing my sentence.

Her eyes were squinting now, like she was trying to see something.

Finally dropping her hand, her face relaxing slightly; she murmured something to herself and took a deep breath,

She pointed her finger at me sternly, "No interruptions! Right…Here's the thing. He's a shell too, Bella. An incredibly unhappy, hateful, boring, UN-Edward, Edward,"

She exhaled sharply, closing her eyes tightly; causing wrinkles to form on her perfect face.

After a few seconds her eyes popped open, burning into mine again,

"And that makes me sad because I love him more than anyone; he's my brother and I want him to be happy so…he wants to speak to you, today. He's being very stubborn. I know you don't mention him to me, or anyone, but I think you need to get a few things off your chest before you talk to him. So here I am, being the supportive best friend."

Alice finally took a breath, "Go ahead…"

My brain was working overtime now. Edward was unhappy; he wanted to talk to me? After a year of nothing, not even a damn text. Alice took my hands in hers, giving me an encouraging nod. Screw it, now or never i guess.

I breathed in, "I'm unhappy, more so than I have ever been. I'm lonely, moody and always, always freaking tired.

Do you know how hard it is to sleep along after having company for three years? I honestly don't think I've slept properly for 365 days."

I felt my eyes getting damp; Alice stroked my hand with her thumb, soothing me, "Come on…"

I nodded, "I'm only still living in this damn town because I'm holding on to him, to us. All the memories we made here; I can't bring myself to leave them behind and move to a place where he's never existed!"

Alice released one of her hands from mine, stroking my hair gently.

"I'm stubborn and foolish, I adore my job but can't enjoy it or appreciate it because I'm so miserable, every thought revolves around that night, and the things we said to each other! It was the worst night of my life. I have nightmares where it's just him walking away from me, the same way I saw it in reality; over and over. I love him; I want him to come back to me."

The tears fell faster than Alice could wipe them away. She lunged herself at me, throwing her skinny arms around my neck, "Oh Bella, I love you so much!"

She put her hands either side of my face, kissing my cheeks. "Do you see what we need to do here Bella?"

"Yeah, I do. Thank you, Alice. God we need to get the hell out of here!" I giggled awkwardly.

"Yes, we do! But first…."

She fumbled around her jean pockets, grabbing her phone and dialling a number before shoving it in my face.

The screen read 'Dialling Edward'

"Now is the time Bella, while your in this mood. Just say exactly what you did to me a minute ago."

"Alice! What the hell! I----"

And then I swear I stopped breathing.

I heard the most beautiful voice that I had longed for every second of every day since he left.

"_What now annoying one?"_

Not exactly the words I'd longed to hear but still…

I tried to speak but couldn't, I cleared my throat "E-Edward…"

**

* * *

******

**(Edward POV)**

"I will I will! Bye little one, miss you."

Alice was so good at breaking down your barriers. She'll be a perfect psychiatrist one day; a fitting occupation for my favourite sibling.

I told her everything, all my feelings and every thought that had crossed my mind today.

I begged her to convince Bella to get in contact and I'm pretty sure she agreed too. Now all I had to do was wait.

I laid back on my bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to relax.

Then I felt a vibration on my thigh…another disturbance. The screen read 'Emmett & Rose Calling' Great…another sibling giving me a lecture probably.

"What's up?"

It was obviously not my brother who answered because a beautiful, girly voice replied, "Hello Edward."

"Oh, hey Rose. Everything alright?"

"Great! Thanks. Umm…"

There was a long pause before she said anything,

"Edward, I just wanted to tell you that I've been thinking about you today. I just wanted to know that you're doing OK actually…"

Whoa, this was weird. Rosalie and I had never exactly been buddies. She was cold, vein and was really unnecessarily rude to Bella on many occasions.

"Thanks? I think. But yeah I'm OK, you know? Just got off the phone with Alice and I'm really trying to turn things around."

"Oh, that's uh…that's great Edward. I actually saw Bella yesterday, she looked awful. I hope you guys can work something out. I know she misses you, I can just tell."

This was getting weirder… "Uh, Rose? Did someone put you up to this or have you been taking something?"

"Very funny, asshole. Can't you think for one second that I might actually be a nice person?"

That was more like it, "Sorry, it's just you never liked Bella. What's changed?"

I heard her sigh, "Edward…she's a lost lamb. I was exactly like she is now before I met Em and It's not pleasant. We've gotten together for coffee a few times and, although she never mentions you, I can see it in her eyes. There's no sparkle anymore."

Ouch, this wasn't helping.

"I hate to admit this to you but you guys are perfect for one another and it hurts me to see you both screwing it up so bad. She's an amazing woman, I've come to learn that and I apologised to her for being rude before. And now this is me saying sorry to you."

"Rose, you don't have to---"

"No, I do. I love you Edward, you're like the little brother I never had. Just do the right thing OK?"

"Thanks Rosalie. That means a lot, I'm trying my best."

"OK, take it easy. Bye!"

"Bye, Rose thanks again."

Well, that was something I never thought I'd hear. It was kind of humbling though, as if things were sorting themselves out.

I decided to go over my parents for dinner this evening, to talk all this over with them.

Alice had given me a boost and I finally had the balls to tell them how I feel about this place, about Bella.

Just as I was about to leave the apartment my phone started to vibrate, again.

I looked at the screen, it was Alice. Could she not leave me be for more than two hours?

I flipped it open, "What now annoying one?"

All I heard was a gasp, and then a long pause, followed by what sounded like someone clearing their throat.

"E-Edward"

I think that, in that moment, my heart stopped beating.

I couldn't form words for a few seconds, my tongue just rolling along my bottom lip.

I took a while to reply, she was patient; obviously understanding my silence.

"Bella" I said with a sigh of relief.


	5. Chapter Five: Journey

**Chapter Five! I'm really enjoying writing this, i cant seem to stop so expect lots of updates!**

**Here we get to see the phone conversation between E & B. Expect awkwardness!**

**Also some Carlisle & Esme (LOVE them)**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

_Lonely is the room, the bed is made, the open window lets the rain in  
Burning in the corner is the only one who dreams he had you with him  
My body turns and yearns for a sleep that will never come_

_It's never over, my kingdom for a kiss upon her shoulder  
It's never over, all my riches for her smiles when i slept so soft against her  
It's never over, all my blood for the sweetness of her laughter  
It's never over, she's the tear that hangs inside my soul forever_

_Well maybe I'm just too young  
To keep good love from going wrong_

_Oh... lover, you should've come over  
'Cause it's not too late_

_Well I feel too young to hold on  
And I'm much too old to break free and run  
Too deaf, dumb, and blind to see the damage I've done  
Sweet lover, you should've come over  
Oh, love well I'm waiting for you_

_Lover, you should've come over  
'Cause it's not too late_

_Jeff Buckley - Lover, You Should've Come Over_

* * *

Chapter Five: Journey

**(Bella POV)**

"Bella"

It wasn't a question, no "Is that you Bella?" it was a statement.

He knew perfectly well who he was speaking too, even after going twelve months without hearing my voice.

"I have no idea what to say to you right now."

Damn, can't believe I said that out loud…

I heard him laugh nervously, "Me either, you've left me lost for words, Bella."

I quickly tried to compose myself.

"So, how are you? God…that was lame, I'm sorry I---"

OK, so he had reduced me to a mumbling wreck.

"It's fine. I think I know what I want to say, but I really hate phone calls."

I laughed quietly, "Yeah I um…I remember."

"Right. Uh…Bella I _need_ to see you."

The way he said 'need' sounded like he was in pain, I understood because I also felt the _need._

"I know I need to see you too."

"OK then, well…I'm coming to Forks on the next flight."

Typical Edward, being very eager.

"Edward, No. I mean, are you uh…really sure it's a good idea?"

I stopped and thought of how that might sound; like I was trying to put him off coming.

"I mean…damned it! I DO want you to come but are you sure you want too?"

"Silly, Bella. I've never been so sure of anything in entire life. Just tell me this…is it worth me coming?"

I felt a fast thrumming in my chest.

Hearing him say things like this to me hurt my head, but my heart was overjoyed and obviously couldn't hide my excitement.

"Uh, yeah it's worth you coming. If you're sure though? Ugh…god this is awkward." I giggled. I really sounded like a prize idiot and couldn't help but to laugh at myself.

"I missed that."

"Missed what?"

"Your little nervous laugh, it makes my heart melt."

I swallowed, hard. I swear he must have heard me because he started to laugh.

"I can't wait to see you Bella, I…I'm so sorry fo---"

"Edward, don't. Not like this; wait, please?"

He sighed a little too loudly,

"Ugh. Yeah. Sorry, this is harder than I thought. I better go before I say something stupid, Tell Alice I'll call when I'm there so she can pick me up."

"OK, I'll see you then…I guess."

He laughed quietly again, "Don't sound so scared! Bye Bella."

A smile crept across my lips, "Bye Edward."

Alice was staring at me, her big green eyes wider than I'd ever seen; it was kind of scary actually.

She practically screeched at me, "Bella! Don't just sit there and grin like a fool! Spill it!"

"He's coming Alice. Here, tomorrow; I think. And you have to go get him."

I scrunched my brow, he was coming tomorrow? Shit…I am not prepared for this.

Her little hands clapped together noisily, "Oh, Bella, that's great. How did he sound?"

She was practically bouncing up and down on the bed.

I ran my fingers through my hair, feeling suddenly quite sick,

"Well, he laughed once or twice. And he just sounded…excited? Anxious? I don't know…but yeah. He made fun of me."

He sounded…happy. Yeah, happy.

The frown was now gone and my toothy grin returned.

Alice was still beaming at me, "Well it's about damn time."

**(Edward POV)**

I really hoped I was doing the right thing here; flying across the country to re-unite with my ex-girlfriend.

No, she was more than just an ex-girlfriend, she was my soul mate. Of this I was certain.

Plus I couldn't help myself, after hearing her voice all rational thoughts disappeared. I needed her, and it sounded like she needed me.

I went into my bedroom and flipped open my laptop, searching for the first flight out of here.

Tonight at eleven; perfect. I had about two hours until I needed to leave for LAX.

Plenty of time to visit my parents, break the news. Oh crap…

* * * *

I sheepishly entered my parent's house, preparing myself for a telling off.

Esme probably wouldn't appreciate me flying across the country to see Bella. Not after everything we'd put each other through. It was her who picked up the pieces Bella left me in when I moved out here. She had let me stay here, cooked my food, held me close and told me it would all be ok. She truly was one of the most compassionate people I have ever met. But when it came to Bella, whom she adored as if she were her own daughter, Esme had a strict side.

"Hello?" I called out as I snapped the door shut behind me.

I heard light footsteps on the hardwood floor; Esme fluttered towards me with such grace I couldn't help but smile. Her presence did that to all of us that knew her.

She gave me a quick hug and smiled up at me, "Oh Edward, are you OK? I've been worried all day."

"Yeah I'm ok, now anyway. Uh… is Carlisle here? I want to have a talk with both of you."

"Of course sweetie, he's working in the kitchen come on."

She took my hand in hers and led me to the kitchen that was almost as big as my entire apartment.

Esme was an interior designer and she had made this the most beautiful house I had ever seen.

Carlisle looked up from his paper word and smiled, "Son, nice to see you smiling."

I nodded at him, "Dad. Uh yeah…so can we talk? I have something to tell you."

Esme sat next to me at the huge dining table, still holding my hand. Carlisle sat opposite us, smiling at the sight of his wife and his son looking so close, so happy.

I sat there for a while, taking in the happy vibes that were surrounding me. Carlisle spoke first, obviously extremely curious as to what I had up my sleeve,

"So, Edward what is it that you want to tell us?"

I took a deep breath and looked at Esme, "I'm going back to Forks, tonight. I just got off the phone with Bella and she wants to see me as much as I want to see her."

Esme's grin dropped slightly, she looked disappointed and glanced at Carlisle who was also looking pretty upset.

She brushed my cheek with the back of her fingers, "Honey are you sure you want to do that? Think of everything that has happened between the two of you. Now, you know I adore Bella and would love for you to be together again but you haven't spoken in a year. Who knows what her life is like now?"

"But my life has been so dull without her, you know that. How many nights did you sit up with me, comforting me because I was in pieces? I don't sleep, I work too many hours at the hospital and spend too much time at the gym or holed up in my apartment, alone."

They both looked at me with pained expressions, knowing every word I said was true. I wasn't the Edward they once knew, I was a shell of my former self and it was all because I had no Bella in my life.

Esme looked at Carlisle; it was as if they were speaking to each other, silently. He nodded at her and smiled, looking back at me now.

"Edward we just want you to be happy and if seeing Bella helps, then we wish you the best of luck."

Esme wrapped her tiny arms around my frame, "Please be careful though honey, I don't want you to hurt each other again ok?"

I kissed her on her forehead, "I won't let you down."

She smiled up at me, "I know you wouldn't Edward."

After saying my goodbyes to my parents I headed back to my apartment to collect some of my things.

Carlisle said he would sort out things at the hospital and that I could stay in Forks as long as I needed and Esme gave me a list of things to pack; she knew how useless I could be.

I jumped into my car and stared ahead into the darkness.

_No looking back now._

* * *

**So there we have it!**

**Next chapter will obviously be the reunion.**

**Reviews are love x**


	6. Chapter Six: Reunion

**Here we have the beginning of Bella & Edward's reunion.**

**Lots of Bella worrying and Edward being perfect - as usual!**

**Reviews are love :)**

* * *

Chapter Six: Reunion

**(Bella POV)**

I didn't sleep one wink that night. Not even a second. How could I?

I sat on top of my bed covers, twirling the ends of my newly-washed hair in my fingers.

It smelt really good, like coconuts.

I decided that, since I wasn't sleeping anytime tonight, I would try to make myself feel good.

Also, obviously, look good for Edward. I can't re-unite with him looking like a homeless person.

First I put on my favourite, most comfortable, white-cotton underwear set. Next it was time to moisturise. No one wanted dry skin right? I fumbled through the cabinet in my bathroom looking for my lilac moisturising cream, smothering it all over every-inch of my exposed skin. It smelt so good; it reminded me of the summertime; lying in the woods on the lush, green grass with Edward and taking in the scent of the wildflowers that were scattered around us.

A sudden rush of nausea crept over me; this happened a lot when I thought of him, of our memories.

Was I expecting too much from this meeting? Would he simply come to tell me he was fine, tell me to move on?

Surely not…he sounded so pleased to talk to me, like it was as much of a relief to hear my voice as it was for me to hear his.

I brushed aside these stupid thoughts and continued to primp myself. I plugged in the dryer and started to comb the knots out of my hair. It was so long now, hanging just below my breasts. I hadn't had it cut for months and didn't intend to for a while. I started to dry it, running my fingers through to the ends. It had a natural kink to it when it was dried; the colour was prettier than I remembered, not the usual dull brown I saw when I glanced in the mirror. It was deep butterscotch, shining in the light of the bathroom.

I hadn't really looked at myself like this for a long time; I wasn't tired and haggard after all.

Alice screeched from across the hall, opening my bedroom door with a loud bang,

"BELLA! What the hell? It's one-thirty in the morning!"

I flicked the 'off' button on the dryer.

Her tiny frame stomped into the bathroom; her tired eyes squinting at the brightness of the light.

"Go to bed you silly girl. You've had a long day you should be dead on your feet!"

I laughed at her; she looked ridiculously beautiful even at this ungodly hour; her short, spiky black hair darting out in all angles, the remains of yesterdays mascara faintly smudged under her eyes.

"Wait…you're doing your hair properly!?"

I giggled again, "Yes, I am! Now shoo! Go back to bed…I'm practically naked here!" I pointed at my underwear-clad body.

"Ugh Bella, I've seen worse…your smoking hot. And actually making an effort for once, what's going on in the world!?"

She scratched her head and wandered sleepily off to her room.

I ruffled my hair, giving it some volume. It looked really natural; curls had formed at the ends; framing my face and it cascaded down my shoulders.

I splashed my face with cold water. After I patted it dry I smoothed some moisturiser around my eyes and nose. My skin was really clear so I didn't need foundation but I dabbed some concealer under my eyes; ready to hide the bags I knew would have formed by morning.

I leaned closer into the mirror, analysing my features. My eyes were wide and brown. My nose was long and it was a pretty strange shape, if it was on someone else it would have looked out-of-place but it complemented my heart-shaped face perfectly. My lips were full and pink; my top-lip shaped like a cupid's bow, the bottom one was slightly fuller, uneven.

I smiled at myself, studying my teeth. My two front incisors stuck out slightly but I thought it gave me more character. Other than that they were straight and pearly-white thanks to Alice insisting that i visit the dentist every time she did.

I stepped back, looking at myself in full-length now. My legs weren't as long as Alice's or Rosalie's, they were freaking supermodels, but they were slim and shaped well. My hip bones jutted out and my stomach was flat. My breasts were full but not at all big, just right for my size. I was average but strangely beautiful in my own way.

Huh, who knew?

I never stopped thinking about why Edward loved me. I was nothing special, no perfect beauty and my personality didn't exactly sparkle.

He was perfect in every way. He was charming, considerate, funny, sexy, compassionate and clever. He had a perfectly messy, bronze heap of hair, sparkling light green eyes, and the most beautiful lips that pouted, smirked and smiled well enough to reduce grown women to a mumbling heap. His body was just…well it was phenomenal. He had strong arms, a toned torso and let's just say that 'what lies beneath' was a delightful added bonus to the package that was Edward Cullen.

So why me? Plain old Bella Swan. He could have had any girl in Forks; that was proven by the eyes that followed him around the halls of school, when we went shopping, even cocky waitresses made passes at him when we were very obviously together and on a date. Of course he always brushed them off politely. He had no idea of the affect he had on people, totally un-aware of his looks and kindness. All he seemed to care about was that I was happy, or that his family were happy.

I couldn't help but wonder if he had been with anyone since me. Surely he would get heaps of attention in a place like Los Angeles? It was full of beautiful models and actresses and he was a painfully perfect doctor. I shook off the horrible thought of another woman touching him, he was mine. Wasn't he?

I hadn't even looked at another man in that way since him. Sure, I had passes made at me by men in my office or when Alice dragged me out to go dancing every now and again but I just saw straight through them. They were nothing to me. No one compared.

He would be here before sunrise as far as I knew and I was both incredibly nervous and incredibly excited to see him.

I snapped out of my trance, applied some mascara to my lashes and swept a tiny bit of blusher across my cheeks. Not that I needed that; Edward always managed to make me blush.

Once I was presentable I went back into my room and searched through my closet, looking for something suitable to wear. I pulled on a pair of dark blue, fitted jeans, a white tank-top and a striped baby blue & white shirt that clung to every curve even when left undone. I looked good, great even; compared to how I had looked the past year anyway.

I sat in the old, deep purple arm chair that was in the corner of my room, reading one of Alice's crappy fashion magazines to pass the time.

Eventually, about two hours later, I heard her phone go off across the hall. I practically threw the magazine the length of my room and leapt up.

I rushed to her room, pressing my ear against the closed door.

"_OK, I'll be there in about twenty minutes. Should I bring Bella? ....Right, well I'll ask her if she minds. See you soon Eddy."_

He was here.

_Oh god, deep breaths Bella…_

"Bellaaa?"

I opened her door, poking my head through the crack,

"I'm here Al"

She tutted and looked up at me through her lashes, "I guess you were listening?"

I looked down at my hands, nervously playing with the ring on my index finger. I nodded.

"I thought as much. Right, well he wants me to go get him and bring him back here. He asked me to see if you were ok with it if I went over Jasper's while you guys talked? I'll stay there until you call OK?"

I nodded again, biting on my bottom lip. I was really nervous now, this was really happening.

Alice hopped over to me, giving me a tight squeeze. She pulled back and held my face between her hands, giving me a reassuring smile.

"Bella everything will be fine. I warned him that if he hurts you again I will kill him with my bare hands! I trust you, I know you'll say and do the right thing."

"Alice I'm scared."

She pulled my face down to hers and kissed me on the forehead.

"Don't be. And hey, you look beautiful Bella. See how nice you clean up when you make an effort?"

We giggled in unison, I looked at her happy face, and I was serious now,

"Alice, I want you to know how much you mean to me. You've helped me so much this past year, Edward is your brother and you've been so loyal and helpful to him even when you live under the same roof as me. And, you're amazing. You've pulled me through and I don't think I'll ever find a way to repay you."

Her eyes were wet with tears and her bottom lip was trembling, she pulled me close again into an embrace,

"Everything is going to be perfect for you Bella, I just know it."

**(Edward POV)**

I dragged my bag through the revolving doors at the front of the airport; Alice was leaning against her shiny, yellow Porsche with her arms folded. I sneaked up behind her and whispered in her ear,

"Hello little one"

She practically jumped out of her skin, letting out a little gasp, she span round and hit me on the shoulder; hard.

"Edward! Idiot! I could kill you, you know!"

I smiled at her and she couldn't help but to smile back, we had that effect on each other. She leapt at me, swinging her skinny arms around my neck. I hugged her back tightly.

"I missed you. Carlisle and Esme send their love"

She released me from her grip and slid her arm through mine,

"Come on, someone's waiting for you."

The drive back to Forks was nice, comforting. Having Alice near me made me feel like I was home. We drove past Emmett & Rosalie's house, his big Jeep looking dirtier than ever next to her shiny, red BMW.

It looked like it was going to be quite a nice day. The sun was just breaking through on the horizon and the sky was a deep orange scattered with flecks of pink. Not a cloud in sight.

I leaned my head against the window; we were driving down a street I wasn't familiar with, there were only about five houses surrounding us. I had never been to Bella and Alice's new house, they moved in a few months after I left when Bella got her first big pay-cheque.

We turned left and Alice pulled into a private driveway. It was really beautiful, quaint. I could really see Bella living here; it suited her perfectly.

It was covered with green panelled wood with a bright red door. The house was surrounded by woods and a huge garden of lush, green grass spread out from the front. Emmett or Jasper must come to tend to the grass for them; I can't imagine either of them working up a sweat over a lawn-mower, especially on a garden this size.

Alice stopped in front of the garage, big enough for three cars by the look of it. The doors were open and a black Mercedes M-Class SUV was parked inside. Maybe another thing Bella had treated herself too. She never was big on cars, always turning a blind eye when my family and I bought a shiny new toy. Obviously Alice had talked her into it.

Alice turned to me; her eye's burning into mine,

"Remember who you were Edward. Bella has changed, she's grown but she's not complete. You're the same. You can do this. Don't fuck it up or you'll have me and Rosalie to answer too."

I took a deep breath, "OK, I'm ready…"

I turned for the door but Alice grabbed at me, pulling me back to face her,

"Wait!"

She ran her hands through my hair, brushing it back so it stayed upright in a messy cluster on the top of my head.

She smiled at me, "Perfect! Now go get her Edward."

I kissed my sister on the forehead and got out. Alice revved the engine on her ridiculous car and sped away down the drive.

I stood for a while, gathering the courage to ring the doorbell. Bella obviously knew I was out here, the whole neighbourhood would have heard Alice roar away. She must have been as nervous as I was.

Then, I heard the creak of what sounded like floorboards; footsteps. I saw a shadow through the frosted glass pane.

My heart sped up so quickly I thought it was going to burst through my chest.

I heard a key twist in the lock, the handle moved downwards and the door opened slowly, cautiously.

Then all I saw was her. Everything else around me was a blur apart from the perfect formation that stood in front of me.

I knew my mouth was hanging open slightly; my hands were balled into fists, an attempt to stop one of them reaching out and touching her.

She was more beautiful than I remember; she had grown into a woman.

Flawless pale skin, a faint-pink blush was glowing under the skin of her cheeks. She looked taller, curvier, yet I still towered over her by a good six inches. Her deep butterscotch hair fell just above her waist, curling at the edges. But then I saw her eyes; those amazing, deep chocolate brown eyes, framed with a thick row of long, black lashes.

Bella was just standing there, staring at me. Her delicious lips looked like they were about to open but she quickly clamped them shut, shaking her head and looking at the floor.

"Ed--Edward, I--I can't form words." Her voice was barely a whisper; she had her eyes clenched so tightly shut that wrinkles formed on her perfect face. I saw a single tear trickle down her pink cheek.

I automatically reached out to wipe it away; I stopped just inches away from her face, holding my hand there.

Her head snapped up and her eyes popped open. She looked at my outstretched arm and grabbed my hand in hers, bringing my palm to cup her cheek. She leaned into it and closed her eyes once more, the tears coming faster now. I could barely breathe, she was grasping onto my hand so tightly and I didn't want her to let go.

I stepped forward so I was now inside the hallway.

She looked so delicate, softly crying into my hand. I was so close to her, I could smell her lilac-scented skin. If I moved forward another inch there would be no room between us, Bella looked directly into my eyes now,

"God I missed you so much Edward…"

"Bella I---I missed you too."

I stroked her face once more before taking both my arms and wrapping them behind her neck, pulling her into my chest. She let out a tiny sob and grabbed at my jacket with her tiny hands.

"Please Edward…please don't leave me. I can't breathe without you."

It was only then that I realised I was crying as hard as she was. I dug my face into her hair; it smelt like coconuts just like I remember.

She fit perfectly in my arms, like she was the missing piece to my incomplete puzzle.

I felt whole again for the first time in a year.

"Shhhh…it's OK, I'm here Bella."


	7. Chapter Seven: Compromise

**Hello! I'm back again. It's been a while right?**

**My stupid computer decided to die on me so i had to get a new one; losing the first version of this chapter in the process!**

**I just sat for 2 hours and knocked this one out tonight. I kind of prefer it to the first draft because there's more lemony goodness.**

**Yes! Lemons! You heard me right.**

**So this is where it starts to get M. **

**My first attempt at writing smut so I'm pretty embarrassed right now.**

**Would really appreciate your opinions in the reviews!**

**So now go forth and read some smutty E/B goodness my lovelies.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Compromise

**(Bella POV)**

Was this really happening?

Was I really sitting on my sofa, curled up in Edwards arms?

Yes Bella. Breathe.

We eventually moved into the lounge, never letting go of one another.

Edward continued to tell me it was ok, that we were going to be fine and I believed him.

We were sat on my sofa, my head buried into his neck and his arms wrapped around me, stroking my arm, soothing me.

We finally regained our composure. No more tears, down to business.

Edward pushed me back from him slightly so he could see my face,

"Bella, we should talk…right?"

"Uh, yeah we should." I let out a stupid, nervous laugh.

"OK well…" He paused, looking directly into my eyes and smiling that irresistible smile. The one that always stopped me being angry or sad, the one that I had to smile at in return.

I stared up at him not knowing what the hell he was thinking.

"Edward? What are yo---"

"I just forgot how incredibly perfect you are…" He shook his head, letting out a sigh.

"God Bella…how did I ever let myself walk away from you?"

"I don't know how I let you."

He reached out to stroke my cheek with the back of his finger, sending all my nerve endings into overdrive.

"I missed that, you turn such a beautiful shade of embarrassed."

Oh great, blushing. He always managed to do that to me.

"Uh thanks?" I laughed awkwardly.

"You really have no concept of the affect you have on people do you?"

I hated being complimented by such a god. I felt less than perfect sitting next to him. I had been surrounded by the most attractive people I had ever come across for the past 5 years. Alice and Rosalie were like supermodels, all beautiful hair and never-ending legs. Even Emmett and Jasper were painfully gorgeous. I felt so plain next to them.

"Huh…no, I don't I guess." I could feel my cheeks growing warmer.

His finger still moved in slow circles on my cheek, he looked serious now; his brow set in a frown.

He inched closer to me, so close I could feel his warm, sweet breath on my face. Edwards lips were barely inches away from mine. My heartbeat should have just ripped out of my chest at this point.

I stared into his glittering eyes, looking for a reason not to lean in and press my lips to his. Both of our breathing was getting heavier, his palm now cupped the side of my face.

"Bella I _need _you" he whispered, painful emphasis on the word 'need'

He moved closer, literally one inch away from a kiss. I could taste him already.

This was wrong though, we had barely said anything to one another.

How did I know this was more than just a fleeting visit?

I closed my eyes, knowing that if I continued to look at him this closely, all control would be lost.

"Edward stop. We need to talk first…before we do something we regret."

I opened my eyes. One side of his mouth was pulled up into a smirk. He cocked one eyebrow

"Regret?"

I slapped his hand away from my face playfully.

"Seriously Edward! We have to sort this out."

He took a deep breath, his face serious now. He took both of my hands in his and placed them in his lap.

"Let me start OK?"

I nodded enthusiastically.

"You are the most beautiful, intelligent, funny, kind and breathtaking person I have ever come across. For 365 days I've been lost without you."

He took another deep breath

"I will do whatever it takes to be with you again. I'll move anywhere in the world for you. I hate California Bella; it's not for me. I miss the cold and the wet and friendly people. And most of all, I miss you. I love you so much, I never stopped and never will."

I was dumbfounded.

"I feel exactly the same. I love you so much; I couldn't breathe without you. I don't want you to say yes unless your sure but…move to Seattle with me."

I felt a tear escape down my cheek. Edward's finger caught it before it got much further.

"Like I said…I will follow you _anywhere_, love."

**(Edward POV)**

So I just agreed to move to Seattle with the girl of my dreams.

Was it really that easy?

"Bella, I just want you to know that I never meant to hurt you. I only left because I thought it's what you needed to make you take that job, to be your own person. You were right, I was so caught up in my own life I never thought about you. Just that you would be with me and _I'd_ be happy."

"But all those horrible things I said to you…."

"Like I said, you were right."

Bella's eyes were watering, more tears ready to spill. I just wanted to take away every ounce of pain that I had caused when I left.

"Bella it's all going to be fine now. I made a stupid mistake, I left you thinking my life would work out fine once I moved and never have I been more miserable."

"But what about your parents? The hospital? It's what you've always wanted..."

I shook my head sharply,

"Silly Bella, _you_ are what I've always wanted. What fun is it without you to share it with? I can get a job in Seattle with Carlisle's contacts easily. It's done, all it would take is a phone call. I'm here and I'm not leaving again. Your stuck with me."

A smile crept onto Bella's delicious lips.

"So were really doing this?"

I smiled in return

"Were _really _doing this. And I _swear_ I will never hurt you again."

"I feel like we've left stuff out but…I don't know what."

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop worrying."

And with that I finally filled the space that was between us, my lips met hers with passion that had been waiting for it's release for a year.

**(Bella POV)**

I felt the electricity spark between us. My chest heaved in a breath of relief.

Edward sighed against my lips, his hands framing my face while mine worked their way through his tousled bronze hair. I pulled at him, ensuring his lips were hard on mine, our tongues sweeping over each other's and the kiss became more passionate.

His hand's travelled from my face, brushed down my neck and stopped at my shoulders. He pushed off my shirt gently, brushing the skin on my arms as he went.

My hands left his hair to unbutton his shirt; still kissing, not wanting to leave his lips for any reason. I ran my fingers over his sculptured chest, remembering feel of his warm skin. All the time, our lips moving together in perfect unity.

Edward pulled back from me and stared deep into my eyes before pushing me back so I was lying on the sofa. He hovered above me, his arms either side of my body holding himself up so we weren't touching.

"Edward please" I was almost begging for him to close the gap between us again.

He quickly lowered himself down to me, his hand running up and down my side underneath my raised tank top.

His lips met mine again; this time the kiss was slow and deep.

I remembered all the dreams I had about kissing him while he had been away from me.

Real Edward was so much better at this than dream Edward.

My fingers dug into his chest, making him let out a pleasurable hiss.

He pulled his mouth from mine. He leaned down to my ear and started to nibble at it.

"Tell me to stop Bella." He whispered breathily.

"I wish you would stop talking and kiss me again already!" I hissed.

He laughed.

"Your wish is my command Miss Swan."

He knew exactly what I wanted and I knew he wanted it too.

He cupped his hand around the back of my neck, pulling my face up so our lips met in the middle.

This time the kiss was more urgent, his tongue working around mine furiously.

His hand moved from my face and worked its way back down my body, leaving the hairs standing on end in the trail of his touch. My shirt was long gone so he started to work on my tank top; pushing it up past my bra slowly then running his hands over my bare torso.

His shirt was still hanging open, just one button down by his stomach holding it in place. I quickly grabbed at it and pushed off so it fell in a heap on the arm of the sofa.

I ran my hands over his strong, tensed shoulders and down his rippling chest; stopping just as my fingers met his belt buckle. He pulled away from our kiss to look deep into my eyes. I sat up on my elbows, my nose was brushing the end of his. I never lost contact with his stare as I pulled the tank top over my head, practically throwing it halfway across the room.

I laid back down, still staring into those piercing green eyes ; they were burning into me and I could see the desire and the love he had for me behind them.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked cheekily, gesturing for him to come back down to me.

His mouth lifted into a smirk. He started to place lingering, soft kisses on my stomach, working his way up to my collarbone, lightly nibbling on the thin skin there.

"You taste amazing right here…." He moved down so his mouth was lingering between my breasts.

"And here…" Now he was back up to meet my lips, "And most of all right…here."

I groaned as he pulled my tongue into his mouth, lifting my hips in desperation, begging for some friction.

I felt around for his buckle once more, struggling to undo it while he was kissing me so passionately.

He noticed what I was trying to do.

"Want some help with that?"

I pushed him back, straddling him.

I undid the buckle and pulled at the belt, it made a _whoosh_ sound as it released from the loops. He lifted his bottom half off of the sofa, helping me pull down his jeans and discarding them onto the floor beside us.

Now I could very clearly see how hard he was, straining against his boxers. I felt rather smug in that moment, knowing that I did that to him.

Edward stared at me, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"That's not fair. Now I have less clothes on than you."

"Do something about it then" I fluttered my eyelashes at him, brushing my fingers along the rim of his boxers.

He unbuttoned my jeans, going painfully slow, my desire growing by the second to the point of uncontrollable. I stood up off of the sofa, drawing them off over my hips and flicking them to the side with a kick to speed up the pace a bit. I couldn't bare to not be touching him much longer.

Edward pulled me back down so I was straddling him again.

I ran my fingers all over his body, tracing his toned chest muscles that he had obviously been working on more since we had been apart. I remember them being firm but damn, not this firm. I reached the smooth patch of hair that led down past his boxers, dipping my hand underneath and grabbing his cock, working it slowly.

A tiny, but noticeable, shudder shook through his body, his head tipped back and his eyes closed so his thick lashes brushed on his face.

"_God Bella…"_

After it obviously became unbearable for him, he suddenly sat up, pulling me down so that I was once again underneath him.

"Where was I?" He said with a smirk,

Beginning with my lips, he kissed me so that all rational thoughts left my brain.

His hands roamed along my hips and down my thighs, coming back up and placing a single finger underneath the band of my panties; trailing it back and forth, teasing me to the point of no return.

"_Fuck…" _I mumbled amidst a moan.

He stopped teasing and practically ripped them off.

I bent my knees, bringing them up to his side and grinding myself against his boxers.

He let out a deep, almost primal, growl that sent shivers all over my body as I yanked at them, pulling them down as far as I could.

He helped me out, eagerly pulling them off over his feet and throwing them onto the already pretty big pile of clothing that was on the floor by the coffee table. My bra followed soon after that.

He edged his way back up to me, leaving hot kisses from my ankles to my collarbone.

My eyes met his once more before his body completely took mine over. I gave a sigh of relief as I finally felt him inside me after all this time. I placed one hand on his back and the other cupped his cheek.

His strong hands we holding onto my hips, steadying himself on me as he slowly rocked back and forth.

"_Oh god Edward_…" His name falling from my lips in a sigh.

He leaned in for a kiss once more, slowly circling his fingers around my hip bone.

The kiss grew heavier and his thrusts were more in rhythm; like his body remembered how perfectly it fit with mine.

He stopped kissing me and placed his forehead against mine, looking deep into my eyes and never losing focus.

Both of my hands were now on his back, digging my fingers into his skin with each thrust.

He was careful and gentle, drawing out each in and out motion with painful precision. I kept arching my back, begging for a faster connection but he just pushed my hips back down to the sofa, not giving in.

"_Ungh, Edward…faster"_

I could feel his control wavering, sweat breaking out on his forehead and trickling down the side of his face. He was trying so hard to be slow, make it last, but I had other ideas.

I wanted to be taken over by him, as painfully good as this felt I wanted more.

His muscles tightened, pulling out again. I groaned at the lack of contact, arching, begging for him to enter me once more.

I placed my lips to his ear and whispered amongst a groan of pleasure,

"_God Edward_…I love you _so _much."

He let out a heaving breath, taking my face in his hands and staring deep into my eyes.

He growled and that's when I knew I was done for.

All control left his body and he plunged into me with continuous, fast thrusts.

I pulled my feet up and dug them into his back, hitting a new, deeper angle as he thrust into me. He felt it too, hissing with pleasure as I ran my nails down his back.

He pushed his hands underneath me, arching me up so our chests were touching.

Hitting new spots I never knew I had.

"_Ungh…yes Bella!"_

He started to nibble at my collarbone, I clawed at his back some more before losing all sense of reality as he placed his hand between us and started to massage my clit with his thumb.

I threw my head back and practically let out a scream, I was so close now.

Edward placed me back down to the sofa and looked into my eyes, quickening the pace of his thrusts and of his circling thumb. My hands moved up to grab at his hair, pulling his face closer to mine; our sweaty foreheads touching.

"_Ah! I---I'm…Oh god!"_

My whole body started to quiver, every nerve-ending on high alert. I moaned his name as my climax took me over. Edward continued to thrust into me, sending yet another tingle of pleasure through my body.

I felt him twitch inside of me as he released, his lips crushing into mine as he let out a cry of pleasure against my mouth. His piercing eyes never leaving mine for even a second.

He finally slumped down on top of me, nestling his head into my neck. Our hearts beat furiously against each other's chests as we regained sense of reality.

I laid perfectly still; convinced my body had stopped working. I turned my head to the side and kissed the top of Edward's head, stroking his back lightly with my tingling fingertips.

**(Edward POV)**

Everything was numb.

From my toes to my fingers, all I felt was the remaining tingle of pleasure as it slowly left my body.

I laid on top of Bella for a few minutes while I waited for my joints to wake up. Just inhaling the sweet scent of her lilac skin. I was pretty sure I didn't smell that good after what we just did.

I heard Bella let out a little giggle, I lifted my head to look at her. She was glowing; a huge smile was spread across her delicious lips and I couldn't help but smile back.

I positioned myself next to her, snuggling her into my chest. I pulled the blanket that was folded over the back of the sofa down so it covered her.

"I didn't expect that…" She giggled, nuzzling my neck.

"Wow." Was all I managed to blurt out.

"I know…right? Wow." Another giggle left her lips.

I placed my finger under her chin and lifted her face up to look at me.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too."

She smiled that irresistible smile once more and I kissed away a tear that fell down her cheek.

* * *

**And there we have it!**

**Reviews are as yummy as Edward's New Moon Makeover 3**


	8. Chapter Eight : New Beginnings

**Chapter 8 : New Beginnings **

_3 days later…_

**(Bella POV)**

We were officially on lock-down.

Edward and I had been holed up in my room for the past 3 days and our friends had decided it was time for an intervention.

I was now sitting on my bed, face-to-face with two pretty intimidating women.

Rosalie didn't seem all that interested in interrogating me, she just stared at me with a devilish grin. The first thing she said to me when she walked in was _"You stink of sex, sweat and various other odors, get in the damn shower Swan."_

"Okay Bella, where do I start?" Alice tapped her chin with her index finger, trying to be dramatic. I felt like I was in detention.

"How about we start with…is the sex still as good?"

Alice promptly punched her in the arm, "ROSALIE! STOP! This is serious. OK…Bella did you talk at all over the past 3 days? Or did you and my brother just um…fornicate?"

"Ew Alice…please don't use that word, ever. And yes we talked for hours. And Rose? The sex is not good. Its amazing."

I felt a serious case of blushing coming on if we continued with the sex talk.

Rosalie bobbed her head up and down in approval, her long, blond locks bouncing, "I knew Edwardo could deliver even after being out of order for so long."

Yep, there was the blush.

"I'm so happy for you Bella but I'm just scared you didn't talk this whole mess over properly. I know how strong your feelings are and they can overtake the serious stuff. Have you talked about your future?"

I bit down on my bottom lip, feeling kind of smothered. I did know they're only doing this because they love me so much though.

"Ugh OK ladies. The deal Is that I stay here and Edward moves back…" I closed my eyes tight and winced in anticipation of the shouting that was sure to come from my overprotective fake siblings.

But there was just silence. Pure, beautiful silence.

I opened my eyes slowly and all I saw were two pearly while grins on the faces of my best friends.

**(Edward POV)**

"I missed you kiddo."

We were in Bella's garden having a little reunion beer and Emmett was currently cutting off all oxygen to my lungs and I was pretty sure I had turned a funny shade of purple.

Jasper finally noticed the drastic change of my skin color and patted my grizzly bear of a big brother on the back to signal my release.

"Fuck me Em, you got stronger. And yeah, I really did miss seeing you guys every day; that's another reason I'm moving back here."

_Slip it in quick Cullen._

Jasper's forehead was so wrinkled he looked like he aged about 30 years. Emmett just stood with a huge goofy grin on his face.

"Jazz? You OK man…"

"Uh…yeah I'm fine. I just sense this decision was made a bit fast?"

Damn. Thought I'd get out of this conversation.

"Well you guys know how much I have here. The only thing I have in LA is a job that I can get anywhere with Carlisle's contacts. I was just too stubborn and stupid to realize this a year ago. Bella is here, you guys are, Alice and Rosie. Where else would I want to be?"

"Only if your sure Ed. We'd be fucking ecstatic to have you back."

"Mom and Dad are going to go crazy you know that right?."

Trust Emmett to put a dampener on shit.

"Well I did warn them I was coming and I did tell them it was to see her. I think they know me well enough to realize I'd move to the north pole for Bella. Esme just warned me not to fuck shit up again and Carlisle just did his usual agreeing with her."

"Lets go fucking celebrate!" Emmett pulled me into another bear hug while Jasper just stood and watched, shaking his head in pity.

I hope Bella had it this easy.

**(Bella POV)**

Edward and I had been convinced into a night out to celebrate our reunion.

I was kind of nervous to be doing things as a couple other than lying naked in bed. It seemed so long ago that we were in this predicament.

Edward was in the living room playing video games with Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie while Alice was putting the final touches to my outfit.

I didn't doubt that they all looked amazing. Judging by the gorgeous pixie that was applying my mascara I was in for a night of feeling rather inadequate.

Alice was wearing a bright-pink knee-length dress that showed off her perfect figure, killer black stilettos that were by a designer called _Manhello Blacknick_ or something like that. Her hair styled in its usual messy bob.

"Ohmygod were going to have such a great night! Were going to your favorite restaurant and then if you feel like it we'll go dancing."

"Do I _really_ have a choice in the last part though Al?"

She grabbed my cheeks with her fingertips, much like grandma Swan used to at Christmas time, and kissed my forehead; leaving a sticky lip stain behind.

"Oh Bella, do you ever learn? I'm done here and you look positively gorgeous!"

She turned and did a little twirl, the bottom of her dress spinning out gracefully. After applying a fresh coat of lip-gloss and smacking her lips at me she floated downstairs to join the others.

I was scared to look In the mirror as I usually was when Alice dressed me but I can safely say I was impressed with what I saw.

Was it me? Hard to say for sure. The woman who looked back at me was kind of beautiful. She didn't look tired or stressed out. Her skin was brighter, her eyes were no longer just a dull brown; they were chocolate and lively. Her hair was no longer flat and limp but curled and vivacious.

I was old Bella again, getting there slowly but surely. I had a midnight blue extremely figure-hugging Versace dress that Rose lent me. It was pretty flattering considering I was seriously lacking in the chest and ass department compared to her and her supermodel form.

I checked myself over one last time in the mirror before nervously heading downstairs.

* * *

**Long time no see :)**

**I've been super busy with work, moving etc etc**

**And i just so happened to be bored this evening!**


End file.
